Gen-Sys
Gen-Sys is a fictional company exclusive to the Simian Flu DLC. Overview * They were the company that developed and accidentally released the Simian Flu, as well as being the group that hunts and tracks down apes to experiment on. * It is the antagonist of the Simian Flu DLC, similar to Z Com of the Necroa Virus DLC and the Templar Industries in the Shadow Plague DLC. * They serve as a great challenge and threat without abilities from the Ape Rampage tree. * They are based off of Gen-Sys Laboratories from the movie Rise of the Planet of the Apes. * Gen-Sys appears at the beginning of the game when the Simian Flu escapes from their laboratory. * In a pop-up, it states that Gen-Sys was testing a new viral drug in the lab in the player's starting country. * After the plague is spotted, Gen-Sys will reveal that they developed it, and pledge to cure it with all their effort. * Once Simian Neuro-genesis is evolved, their apes will escape and destroy their main lab, slowing cure research. * However, even though the main lab is destroyed when the first intelligent apes escape, Gen-Sys still exists, and will send planes to other countries, regardless of how many labs have been destroyed. If enough people die, Gen-Sys will eventually disappear. * In contrast to Z Com and Templars, Gen-Sys prefers fully infected countries to healthy ones, as there are more intelligent ape specimens there. Gen-Sys will then begin to abduct apes and use them in highly traumatic research experiments until they run out of specimens. * Intelligent apes can avoid being caught and killed if they are well-hidden enough to avoid being spotted, causing Gen-Sys to give up and check another country. They also frequently set up labs next to ape colonies. * They are the biggest threat to the player in Simian Flu, as their studies on the virus help a great deal in cure creation, as well as actively killing apes. Tips *If Gen-Sys forms a new base in a healthy island country, it is advised to let them be. They will not cause any harm to the player there, and cure research will be much slower. Note, however, that it will slowly deplete the ape population in that country. *Abilities from the Ape Rampage tree are required to fight Gen-Sys efficiently. Weapon Creation and Covert Expertise are recommended if the player wants minimal ape losses. Make sure that you have thousands of apes to overwhelm the lab. Otherwise, it's a strategic loss. *Even if a country is in anarchy, it is possible for Gen-Sys to still maintain a lab. *When Gen-Sys bases are destroyed, cure research is set back due to lost data. Trivia *If the player starts in the USA, the Gen-Sys lab will appear where San Francisco would be on the map. This is where the lab is located in Rise of the Planet of the Apes. *Steven Jacobs, the founder of Gen-Sys, is indirectly referred to in the news ticker when it is revealed he was killed when the infected apes escaped from the main lab. Despite this, the Death counter does not increase by one. Category:Organizations Category:Cure Category:Simian Flu Category:Hazards